


PERSONNEL

by kingstoken



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: It was quiet, he could hear soft sobbing."Abby?"  She was sitting on their bottom bunk.  She tried to inconspicuously wipe the tears from her face.





	PERSONNEL

Marcus entered their bunker room. It was quiet, he could hear soft sobbing.

"Abby?" She was sitting on their bottom bunk. She tried to inconspicuously wipe the tears from her face.

"What is it? Does Jackson need my help in Medical?"

"Hey, everything is fine" he replied, sitting down on the bunk beside her "Jackson said you had come down here for a nap, so I thought I'd check on you."

"Oh." They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the hum of the pipes and the air whisper through the vents. 

"Abby, why were you crying?"

"It was nothing really, just me being maudlin."

"Abby" he said tracing a finger up and down her arm. 

"I'm starting to forget what he looked like."

"Who?"

"Jake." The name hung in the air like a physical being 

"Twenty years if marriage, he shouldn't be fading this quickly, should he?" 

"Oh, Abby" he said gathering her into his arms "you're never going to truly forget him, he is part of who you are." Abby cried into his shirt, he held her and rubbed her back, wishing he had something more to offer.

* * *

Jaha was fixing a CO2 scrubber when Marcus approached him.

"Ah Kane, I could use an extra pair of hands."

"Sure." He spent the next few minutes handing Jaha the necessary tools.

"On your data pad you have all the Chancellor files, correct?" This caught Jaha's attention.

"Yes." 

"What type of information is in the files?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Are there personnel files?"

* * *

That evening, when he returned to their bunker room, Abby was getting ready for bed. When she saw him she smiled and gave him a quick kiss. He was holding her data pad in his hands, Abby raised an eyebrow in question.

"When I spoke to Jaha this afternoon I asked him to transfer a copy of a file over to your data pad." He tapped the screen a couple of times, then passed the device to her. She studied the screen for a moment, it was a personnel file, attached was an image.

"Jake" she breathed. She enlarged the picture, and there were his blue eyes, her daughter's eyes, staring back at her. The screen became blurry as her eyes welled up.

"Oh, Marcus. Thank you."


End file.
